Of Entrapment, Solitude and wandering souls
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: They were all card facades, all of them lost wandering souls, weren't they?


**Reviews appreciated**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Of Entrapment, Solitude and wandering souls<strong>

He exists in a time which isn't his, a place where he doesn't belong and a body that he parasitized.

Everything is strange, incoherent and the worst thing is though he doesn't belong here, he can't even remember his true world, the world he hailed from. He no longer relates to it.

And every time he loosens a little, forms attachments, get a little bit comfortable for his own taste, he remembers that he doesn't belong and isn't here to stay. He has to remember not to dive in deep, to form no strings, live by the notion 'no strings attached' hurting those he likes most.

He has no existence yet his existence is stretched over eras and eras of time, he has a conscious that is dependant on a puzzle, a worthless piece of inanimate object.

He even goes by a name that isn't his.

Isn't he merely cursed?

* * *

><p>She has put herself in the worst ever dilemma.<p>

Heck, she thinks there has never been one similar as hers before.

She fell in love with a Shadow, one that isn't here to stay.

A temporary alter ego.

Worst, she hurt the genuine person in return, her lifelong gentle friend.

And her heart aches because she realises that wherever the shadow she has gone under his wings goes, she will never be able to follow, she will stay with her guilt….her mistake…her lament and the constant reminder of the person she wants to forget … all embodied in the loyal friend she doesn't want to lose.

Isn't she reckless?

* * *

><p>He doesn't hate Yami; on the contrary it is just that he is a bit …. Envious.<p>

Yami is everything he isn't, everything he wants…. No wanted… to be.

He has taken over his life, his game, his friends and even … her.

And the worst part, no one seems to take a hint, to notice the difference…everybody likes him now for being someone other than his own self, everybody likes him despite it isn't him who is in charge and…

He wants to be appreciated for being himself,

He wants to be himself once more, to be Yugi, only Yugi.

Not the confident guy,

Not the dangerous guy whom Tea like,

Not the darn king of games,

Not the pharaoh,

Isn't he ungrateful?

* * *

><p>She is always thought to be a bimbo, a cheap worthless heartless whore.<p>

And she gives of such air with her provocative style and seductive manners, stony frontier, bitter independence and lack of commitment.

Even her name gives the demeanour, Valentine, Mai valentine.

She doesn't care or bother to prove otherwise.

After all, it kept her alive while striving to make ends meet,

After all she doesn't care,

After all no one is worth it.

Even if there is one who is worth, he has distanced himself,

He gave her the hint that he is unavailable, not ready to carry off another burden,

He has gone far.

And now she is trapped in a fake self made image that she has been longing to shed,

That he encouraged her to shed.

Yet she can't.

Isn't she Pathetic?

* * *

><p>He wants to give up and cave in upon himself.<p>

The whole lot of responsibility is gnawing at him,

Sustaining himself, his wretched father and Serenity.

Standing his ground, maintaining his rank among Yugi and Kaiba, proving his worth to himself.

And now, her.

She who pops in and out of his life so erratically.

She whom her pushes away for, he can't give her the comfy life she has been yearning for.

The life she has been strip…ving to earn.

He is denying himself the one treat, the one person that he wants most, who could make him happy.

Because he is weak, so laden with burdens despite the careless aura he Sports.

Isn't he helpless?

* * *

><p>She had to carry a legacy that wasn't hers for so long.<p>

A legacy that only tormented her and broke down her brother, torn her family.

A legacy only associated with graves, death and tombs.

One that was assumed to be an Honour, a privilege.

And now she left home and ventured after it in hopes to give it up, restore her brother.

Only to be pulled in and entangled even more in it.

Only to be reunited with fragments of a past she never knew she was part of.

Only to be drawn to everything opposite to the warmth she has been seeking so long.

Only to find Marik caged even more in Yami Marik.

Only to find the Pharoah.

Only to find Seto Kaiba, the every opposite of warmth.

Isn't she a lost cause?

* * *

><p>He is an abomination.<p>

Shreds of a once human soul.

The wretched man succeeded to smother his soul completely, extinguish in light in him, mould him into a brittle cold glass statue, that can't communicate, can't show emotions; too prideful to reach out even to the one he loves most, Mokuba.

One who thinks affections are a burden to be shut out and pushed away (like how he pushed her away with his iciness).

One who can't make friends only enemies.

A haunted man, of a past that left so deep scars.

He was Seto Kaiba, cold, calculating, apathetic Seto Kaiba.

Most Hated, most feared.

Perfect with no room for loss, failure, illogical mistakes.

Yet those descriptions only apply to the gadgets his factories manufacture.

And unfortunately he wasn't so.

He was still human, despite how marred, how ugly, how callous he was.

And that's why he is so confused to have lost to Yugi.

So utterly confused, like a machine gone Haywire.

It hit him in his face, his ineptness.

He has always learnt that to lose means to die, yet he didn't.

He just wants to do the something he hasn't done for a long while.

He wants to drop the mask, impressionless face and express how he genuinely feel.

He wants to laugh, smile and cry.

Isn't he a failure for wanting so?

* * *

><p>He is chasing a silhouette,<p>

A wish that could never be attained, for how can you revive the dead.

He inadvertedly died with Cecelia.

He locked himself in iteration, an endless loop of longing and yearning, whilst he could have tried to live his life, tried to communicate with somebody.

The question is, is his heart strong enough to be exposed to loss again? Or rather is there someone worth breaking for like her?

After all, it isn't just him; it is always him and her.

Will there ever be someone like her?

No, there won't.

And he will keep trying to reunite with her for good.

Isn't he insane?


End file.
